Ash and Bones
by Rueskatniss
Summary: Three chapters: 1. When Magnus accidentally kills his father. 2. When he burns the village down. 3. Present day, reflecting on past with Alec... perhaps some thing will be fixed. This is my version of what Magnus tells Clary about his past. Some things are changed, like the fact that he ALREADY knows that he's a Warlock. Each chapter will be better then the last! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Black Warlock is Born

"Die, Demon! Die!" The man pushes the child down into the water, eyes red and angry. Underneath the surface of the water the boy smiles, completely comfortable with the fact that he's being drowned… or getting a free bath. After all, he's immortal. The water can't hurt him

It isn't until his father begins to shake him that he realizes that it's starting to get cold. The sun has set, making way for the moon and its millions of tiny stars.

"Father."

The man stares at his son, not quite believing that he's still alive.

"No. No, I must have imagined it." Even so, he doesn't release his grip on the boy, instead digging his nails even deeper into the small arms.

"Father, you'll catch a cold."

"Die!"

"I can't! I would, but I can't! I. Am. A. Warlock!"

The man screams, shaking the young Warlock even harder.

_I have to get him to stop._ The boy thinks, watching as three figures appear at the edge of the forest. Their fangs catch the moonlight, scattering tiny beams of light across the ground. _Vampires. But what do I do? What beats water that I can control?_

The answer comes to him as quickly as he had thought the question, seemingly out of nowhere.

_Fire….._

A lone spark shoots from his fingertips before he can react.

"No, wait! Fire can't help, water puts OUT fire!"

But it's too late. The flame makes its way to the surface, growing and expanding once it reaches the open air. Almost immediately the Vamps shrink back, glaring at their almost-prey. But the fire doesn't stop there, instead moving to the boy's father and landing on his jacket. He lets go of the boy and screams, ripping the coat off. Strangely, though, the fire has soaked though the fabric and soon his whole body is covered in flames. He reaches a hand towards the Warlock, still screaming.

"You monster! I should have dumped you on the streets as soon as I found out what you are!"

"And what am I?" The boy asks softly, dangerously, not sounding at all like the innocent 10 year old that he was only moments ago.

"A filthy Downworlder whose existence PROVES that the Shadowhunter's world should be destroyed! Now get rid of this fire!"

"No." The baby Warlock turns and walks away, ignoring his former father's angry shouts. _The flames probably don't hurt much. _He thinks as he makes his way back to the house. _After all, it was one of my first spells and I didn't even mean to do it._

"Mother!" No reply. He pushes open the back door, hand hovering over the candlestick. Something isn't right Warlocks can pick up on a human presence at least 10 feet away... even a new one. But there's no indication that anyone alive is inside the house.

A small flame escapes form his left hand, traveling down the table and stopping on a note, clearly written by his mother.

_Goodbye, my dears._

_John, I hope you can love our son even though you now know why he's different._

_~Margaret._

That's when everything begins to make sense. A Warlock's powers can be accelerated by the death of a parent. The boy runs outside, cat eyes scanning the dark forest. The only light is coming from inside the barn, and the door is open, bathing the grass in an orange glow.

"Hello?" The boy steps inside, ready to set anything that moves on fire. Two streams of electric blue flames swirl around his arms and neck, keeping him warm despite the snow piling up just outside the window. "Is anyone there?"

"Meow…"

A cat steps out of the shadows, small and white with gray stripes down its back. It rubs itself against the boy's leg and he bends down to scratch behind its ears, allowing a little bit t of his fire to dance around the cat's paws.

"Hey there, Chairman Meow. Have you seen Mother?"

The cat meows again and runs to the hay loft, not paying any attention to the fire on his paws.

"Wait!" The Warlock runs after his cat, bare feet slapping painfully against the cold, hard ground. When he reaches the ladder, pauses. Again, something isn't right.

"Mrrrow!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" _Stupid bossy cat. _The boy climbs up the ladder, staring at the scene at the top. Chairman Meow is curled up underneath the feet of his mother, who is hanging rom a rope and dangling about two feet off the ground. She looks like a doll, pale and lifeless, but with a face as beautiful as an Angel's.

"Mother…?" A gust of wind rushes through the window and the fire goes out, leaving them in complete darkness. _Of course. Water can't put it out, but a little bit of wind can?!_

"Me… Ow?"

"She's dead! She's dead, you stupid cat, and it's all my fault!" Right as he finishes the word "fault", the windows explode and the walls catch fire, reacting to the boy's anger. His mother is, no, WAS, the only person who loved him. His father hurt him just to see if he'd heal back the other kids refused to play with him, saying that his eyes marked him as a demon.

_If only they knew. If only they had to worry about the demons, the vampires, the werewolves, that wait just on the edge of the reality that they THINK is real._ The flames rise higher, along with Chairman Meow's hisses. He rushes to the window, putting his paws on the wall and glancing back at his master.

"But what about Mother?"

"Mrow." The cat leaps out the window, narrowly missing the pieces of glass that were left behind by the explosion. The boy glances back at his Mother's body, now mostly hidden by smoke.

_She never got what she wanted. My father never loved me._ Is his last thought before he jumps out the window.

No pain. That's his first thought when he hits the ground. No blood, either. Maybe there are perks to being a Warlock. Above him, the barn continues to burn, causing people to step out of their homes and watch,

"My mother is up there Chairman." He gets up and glances around for the cat, eventually finding him in front of a huge Oak tree. "Come on, you stupid cat. Either come with me or stay here."

The boy gets up and begins to walk away, stopping when he feels claws in his ankles.

"Let go, you idiot! I have to get her!"

"Meow, Mrrowr!"

"I know she's dead, but what's the point of being a Warlock if I can't save people? There's a book of spells under my bed that we can use, but we have to hurry!" A single tear escapes from his eye and soon, with a huge boom of thunder, the sky opens up and pours down on their whole village.

The fire continues to burn, though, and even more people gather outside to watch.

"No, stop! They'll notice that the_14 fire isn't natural!" But it's too late. The rain comes down even harder, copying the Warlock's tears.

"M…Meow..."

"No, it's not too late! The boy raises his hands, palm up, and begins to chant in Latin.

(English Version: )

"_Freeze the rain, Freeze the flames_

_Freeze the men, and Freeze the pain."_

Nothing happens. Chairman Meow scratches at his ankles, begging him to get back inside.

"No! It has to work!" He repeats the spell but the rain continues to fall, the flames continue to burn, and the men make their way down the road, pointing at the Warlock as if deciding what to do with him.

"Me-"

"I know, I know. Let's go." The boy grabs the cat and rushes inside, watching as the only person who ever loved him turns into a pile of ash and bones.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy who Controlled Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal instruments, or any of its amazing characters.

~ 1 Year Later~

It's been a year since The Boy burned his father and his mother. During that year he never left the house, never opened the curtains, the windows, or the doors. People passed by and it soon became known as the Demon's Home, or the Black Wizard's Camp. The barn was never rebuilt, and the garden that used to be beautiful died and floated away on the wind, joining his parent's ashes.

But that's not what this story is about. This is about him making his way to the top, and living through the darkness. The way everyone can, if they try hard enough. Things must get worse before they get better.

"Meow."

"Good morning to you too." The Boy walks down the stairs, black cape swishing around his white pants and bright yellow shirt. "How do I look?"

"Mrr… owr?"

He laughs, stretching out on the cold floor next to his cat. "I don't remember you being this vocal before. But I guess then I had other people to talk to."

"Mew."

"So what shall we do today? Stay inside and draw, stay inside and practice spells, or stay inside and read?"

Chairman Meow is in the middle of responding when there's a crash outside, causing the Warlock to jump up and spread out his hands, ready for a fight.

"What was that? And before you answer: no, I'm not going to open the curtains and check."

There's another crash followed by a bang and a few shouts of "Burn the Black Wizard!"

"Burn the Black Wizard? Must they try this EVERY month?" He grabs a book and begins to read, not wanting to get involved and cause even more trouble. Every month the villagers have banded together to burn his house down, but every time they'd get close and chicken out.

This time is different.

"Do we want Wizards in this town?"

"Yes, Wizards are healers!"

"But do we want Black Wizards?"

"No! Black Wizards are murderers!"

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Burn the Black Wizard!"

A window shatters and The Boy ducks to avoid getting hit by glass and the torch that follows.

"What in the world?" He closes his eyes and focuses; pulling the water from the river… allowing it to flow freely into the house… and nothing happens. "I can't think! We have to get out of here, come on Chairman!" They dash out the back door, stepping into the sunlight that neither of them have seen in months.

"There they are! Burn the Black Wizard!" Villagers pour in from everywhere, surrounding the Warlock and his Companion.

"No, you don't understand! It was an accident!"

A man steps forward, his pitchfork catching the light and sending it directly into The Boy's eyes. "Accidents don't exist, Wizard. You killed your parents on purpose so you could have their land to practice your spells!"

"No, you've got it wrong!" _Everything is happening so fast... I should have prepared better… But there is ONE spell that I can do. The one I promised never to use again…_

But as the villagers step closer, he knows that it's his only option. "Chairman, get down! It's about to get hot!"

Before anyone can react, a blanket of fire covers the ground, occasionally shooting tiny flames at the villagers. It doesn't stop, instead spreading across the river and through the houses, eating everything in its path.

The people stop moving, staring in shock as they become covered in flames.

_No pain._ The Warlock notes, slightly annoyed. _Maybe this spell isn't meant to hurt._

A young man, probably 20-ish, steps forward and reaches towards the Warlock, who lets him put a hand on his shoulder.

"You... did this. Make it stop!"

"I can't. You brought this on yourself."

"Our families are innocent!"

"Are they?" He glances around at the place where he grew up, watching as it burns the same way the barn did. "I don't think they are."

The Boy walks away, and once he's sure no one can see him, curls up underneath a tree. _Maybe I'll burn to. That would be nice. After all, it doesn't hurt, and I don't want to stay here forever._ Eventually the voices and noise of a healthy city die down, leaving him alone. The only sounds are the crackle of flames as they inch closer and closer to their Master.

_**Dear Child… you've made quite a mess.**_

"Who are you?" The Warlock opens his eyes, much to his dismay, and stares at the figure in front of him. It's a man dressed in a white robe with the hood pulled down over his face.

_**I am Brother Jeremiah. What is your name, Child?**_

"My name doesn't matter. Where's Chairman Meow?"

_**Your cat is fine. He is in the hand of our most trusted Brother. But I think the more important question is… what are you? You do not seem surprised to hear my voice in your mind.**_

"I've heard voices before. But not all of them are good."

_**We may be able to help you. But first, what is your name?**_

The Warlock looks around at the former village, completely empty except for a few Silent Brothers. He then glances down at a puddle, shocked at what he sees. The cat's eyes that looked so... unnatural, now seem to fit in with the rest of his face. A tiny flame dances in each of them, begging to be used. He looks up at Brother Jeremiah, and almost apologizes for everything that he's done. But at the last second he changes his mind, mouth stretching into a smile.

"I'm Magnus Bane."

Note: Magnus may have seemed a little... odd, in this chapter, but that's because he's an eleven year old who just burned down his whole village. Who wouldn't be? I'm not trying to portray him as evil, just showing that perhaps when he was younger the magic didn't mix well with him. In the next chapter he'll be completely normal, as its present time. Thanks for reading, please R and R or I'll never be able to improve!


	3. Chapter 3: The Man who Controlled Magic

-Present Day-

That was me, all those years ago. The boy who couldn't control his powers until one day… he did. But looking back on it, maybe I did the wrong thing. I should have ran. I should have hid. I should have disappeared, pretended like I was normal.

Maybe then I wouldn't be where I am now.

-Chapter Three-

"Magnus! Magnus, I need your help!"

"Give me a second!" I roll out of bed and grab an electric-blue silk robe, trying not to trip down the sairs as I rush to the door and fling it open. Alec Lightwood is standing there, covered in blood and carrying Jace.

"Set him on the couch."

"Thanks." He does just that and I kneel down, examining the different cuts and bruises all over the Shadowhunter's body.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Oh... um…" Alec blushes and I smile, loving how cute he looks. "Well there was a demon attack and I needed to go so I slipped away for a little bit…"

"Well warn me next time, would you? The bed is rather cold without you in it."

"I didn't think of that." Jace moves underneath my hands, eyes fluttering open.

"Wha-where am I?"

"My apartment."

"Oh, hey, Magnus! You seem extra glittery this morning."

"Thank you. What happened to you?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Alec shift his weight to his left foot, indicating that he doesn't want Jace to tell me.

"Well there were some demons at a grave yard."

"Mm hmm. And?"

"Alec wanted to protect this one grave."

"A relative?"

"Er... not quite." Alec cuts in, looking nervous. I glance back at him and he looks down, clearly not wanting to make eye contact.

"Then whose was it?"

"Your mother's."

"My what?! I don't... I mean, I can't…Who told you?" I stand up, blue flames circling around my fingers.

"No one! Well, someone, but it was a Silent Brother, so no one, really!"

"Magnus? Are you finished with me?" Jace sits up, wincing as another wave of poison courses through his bloodstream.

"Yes. Alec, you finish. I'll be right back."

"Magnus, wait!" But I'm already gone, disappearing from my apartment and re-appearing in the grave yard. Someone probably saw me, but it doesn't matter at this point. There's a reason I don't tell Alec about my past. He would see me differently… just like everyone else would.

My mother's gravestone is in the third row, almost impossible to read. But one part stands out, as bold as it was the day that she was buried.

**Bane.**

And next to her, just as hard to read, is the monster that I used to call my father. I create a green ball of fire, not bothering to check if anyone is watching, and throw it at the stones, watching as they burn the same way that both my parents had.

"Magnus."

"Alec?" He places a hand on my shoulder, watching the graves burn.

"I'm really sorry. But why didn't you tell me?"

I step back quickly, glaring at him with my golden-green cat's eyes. "Because I'm a Demon, Alec! Don't you understand? Warlocks aren't 50% Demon and 50% Human! We lean more towards one then the other. And I'm more Demon then I am human. I still hear voices, I still burn things for fun, and I still don't regret killing a whole village!"

"You're not a Demon; you're a Downworlder like every other Warlock, and Vampire, and Werewolf! You can't help the way you were born, and the way I heard that, the village got what it deserved!"

"But I didn't." Alec's face changes then, eyes becoming angrier then I've ever seen them before.

"You're right. You didn't. Because you deserved a hell of a lot better than what you got."

"Alec, this is part of the reason I don't think we should be together. You hunt demons, and I am one. Every time you kill a demon I find myself thinking, what if that was my brother? Or my sister? Or my Father?"

"And that's okay! Because they could be. But the good thing about you is... well, that you're good. You're not like them. Not even a little. You may not be human, but you're not a demon either. You're a Warlock. And you're my Warlock." He steps forward and throws his arms around me, surprising both of us.

"I look over at the still-burning grave stones and sigh. "Maybe... maybe you're right. I should have told you. I just thought... I mean, when I was younger I did all those horrible things…"

"But that was when you were LITTLE. You're 823 now! It was in the past!"

I laugh before remembering the boy laying on my couch.

"Do you think we should get back to Jace?"

"Oh. Ya... Probably. I gave him a potion but-" I lean down and kiss him, not stopping until we step through the portal that I make with a quick flick of my wrist.

"Um.. guys?"

"One moment, Shadowhunter. If you ruin this I will set you on fire."

"_**I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."- Mewtwo, Pokemon. **_


End file.
